


A Hot Date For Five

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: The discovery of the hot springs at the bottom of the Illusory Dungeon seemed to be perfectly timed for Valentine's Day.





	A Hot Date For Five

**Author's Note:**

> hi I just really wanted to write something for Valentine's Day this year. This is purely self indulgent and not meant to be good in any way at all, plz no bully!!

Valentine’s Day: a holiday not originally celebrated in Askr, but with the help of the Summoner and a few enthusiastic heroes, it was creating a lot of excitement. Certain heroes had spent the day with their loved ones, while others handed out chocolates and confessed their feelings to crushes. Gunter had gifted a beautiful bouquet of red roses to Leigh earlier that day, however, the day seemed kind of lackluster overall. It was becoming late in the evening, and Leigh wasn't going to let this day go without something eventful happening.

 “You want to go where?”

“The hot spring at the end of the Illusory Dungeon!”

“If I recall, we were just there the other day. Is there a reason to return?”

“While that is true, I didn’t get to go in! It is only open for so many more days, and it is _Valentine’s Day_ after all~ Don’t you think it would be fun for just _us_ to go?”

 Gunter chuckled, amused by his young love’s proposed idea. He really couldn’t say no to them.

 “Alright, let's go call the others so we can get going then.” Leigh cheered in triumph, and the five of them prepared to head down into the dungeon, towels in hand. It was no trouble at all fighting through the enemies that awaited for them, Leigh grinning from ear to ear as the group neared closer. They were the most excited upon arrival, quickly tying up their hair and undressing before jumping into the hot spring. It was surprisingly deep, though around the edges there were some shallower areas to sit.

 “Aaah, the water feels so nice.” Leigh sighed as they got comfy, immediately feeling relief from all the stress the last few days had brought. Gunter, well, four of them, to be exact, followed right behind them, two coming to sit on each side of them. This entire situation was absolutely crazy, though Leigh had no regrets about it in the slightest. Besides, it was Valentine’s Day after all; if there was anything they deserved, it was this.

 “Wasn’t this a good idea?”

“I never doubted it for a moment.”

“Maybe we should return again before the dungeon closes?”

“That sounds like a great plan to me.” Leigh smiled, letting their head fall back to rest on the ledge. The Gunter to their left hummed, deciding in that moment to spontaneously kiss Leigh's cheek. The others soon caught on as to what he was doing and followed suit, each taking their turn to  kiss Leigh’s cheek, pampering them with attention. Their stomach filled with butterflies, and they felt as though they could melt away in the hot spring in that very moment.

 “Happy Valentine's Day Leigh.”

“H-Happy Valentine's Day to all of you as well.”

The four of them chuckled as Leigh tried to disappear in the water: still without regrets, but wondering if they maybe had tried to indulge too much for their poor heart to handle.  

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is curious, my Gunter harem is currently at 22 members (04/14/2017)


End file.
